Watashitachiha Au Made: Nikko Ga Kagayaku
by Demons of the arch angel
Summary: [It's funny how quick life can change. One minute, you're living your normal life to the fullest, enjoying the normalcy you were given and being with your loved ones, never expecting the next minute to be a tragic one that will haunt you for the rest of your life.] Companion to Dueling Legend. Hikaru's POV. Happy belated birthday Amiya Twins and SuPa4Natural -Anime


**Anime: Here's my first one-shot titled Nikko Ga Kagayaku that roughly translates to "Daylight Shines". Please note that this story is centered around my OC Hikaru from Dueling Legend. You don't have to read Dueling Legend to get this but it's recommended for you to read it before "Daylight Shines". This is one of several one-shots that make up the Dueling Legend side story Watashitachiha Au Made that roughly translates to until "Until We Meet". **

**Jaden: Anything else, Anime?**

**Shun: This story is a happy late birthday gift to the twins Hikaru and Nikko who were born on March 14 and Haru who was born in February 16. It's also dedicated to SuPa4Natural, who shares Nikko and Hikaru's birthday! Also, happy early birthday to Anime's OC Ace who's birthday is on April 19.**

**Chazz: You remember their birthdays?**

**Hikaru: This might be the first of a series of one-shots surrounding the OCs of Dueling Legend. This story is the 'Hikaru Special'. It'll be in my point of view and it's as if I'm telling Jaden the story. He and the others will be mentioned.**

**Nikko: Anime doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and, if she did, Spiritshipping would be official/ canon. Geez, she likes Spiritshipping.**

_**~~Daylight Shines~~**_

**Watashitachiha Au Made: Nikko Ga Kagayaku**

It's funny how quick life can change. One minute, you're living your normal life to the fullest, enjoying the normalcy you were given and being with your loved ones, never expecting the next minute to be a tragic one that will haunt you for the rest of your life.

Since our first year in Duel Academy, you always wanted to know the whole story behind me and my past, wanting to know more about what happened two years ago in that accident that reverted me to how I am and left my brother in the hospital. I guess you need to know, Jaden, about my story.

This is the story of Hikaru Amiya, the secret Slifer Princess and Pyro Duelist of Duel Academy.

_**~~Daylight Shines~~**_

I was born in March 14 in Osaka, Japan, in an ordinary hospital room. I was born about two minutes after my twin brother Nikko Amiya. We were almost identical with the same hair color, eye color, facial structure and skin color. We could've been confused with the other except that our genders were different.

We were both named after our blonde hair: daylight and shine. Even my name is significant to who I am. Jaden isn't a bad name either, meaning gift from God, but that's besides the case.

Our parents were both wealthy, working on something I never bothered to know or understand. All I knew is that they were never crucial to my childhood. My childhood consisted of me being tended by servants who came and went. The only thing consistent in my life was my brother Nikko and he felt the same way.

When we were two years old, my younger sister Riku Amiya was born. She had hair the same color as us but her name had nothing to do with her blonde hair. She became another constant thing in my childhood too but I didn't interact much with the drooling baby. The only person who was my world with Nikko.

Life was pretty much boring . . . until my fourth birthday, that is.

Nikko had given me a Duel Monsters card for my birthday while I had given him a Blue Eyes White Dragon plushie. That card was called Raging Flame Sprite. Yeah, you remember that card, huh, Jay? That was the day when we realized that we were special. As soon as I laid eyes on it, the Duel Spirit had appeared from the card, saying hello and talking to us. We all spoke to it, finding him to be a fun and silly character. Duel Monsters became another thing that was consistent in my life, along with Riku and Nikko.

With our allowances, Nikko and I often bought new cards, introducing them to the Amiya family. We played, we laughed, we cried and we lived with those spirits. All three of us became reclusive, preferring to play inside with the spirits than with actual humans.

That same year, our parents, seeing our obvious interest in Duel Monsters, bought us three rare cards that Pegasus himself had made. There were no other copies of the legendary cards: The Three Knights. Nikko received Flaming King Knight, Riku received Aqua Queen Knight and I received Blazing Ace Knight.

As soon as we got them, the Knights swore they'd always protect us and wouldn't allow evil hurt us. We cheered and called for a celebration in their honor and they were impressed with our eagerness to throw a party for them. _Feast_, we cried, _for the new members of the family. Feast!_

As we had private tutors, we didn't need to go to school and, therefore, were constantly with our spirits. After our tedious lessons, we'd play a game we called 'Quest' where we had to rescue a princess from the clutches of fire demons. Riku and Queen were always the princesses and cheered for the victory of Ace, King, Nikko and I. After that, we'd always play Duel Monsters, our Knights advising us on which cards to play. No one would win because the Duels would generally end with us childishly bickering over who's Knight was the best.

Our parents thought it was a phase we were going through, not even thinking that we all had the special gift to see things other people couldn't. We were special. But they didn't understand that.

They hadn't minded much in the beginning. We were quiet, we had fun, we didn't annoy them and we kept up with our studies. They weren't worried. That is, until they caught us playing as if there were more people. The way we looked . . . you would've thought we were crazy too, Jay. They ignored it but grew more worried as we kept talking about our spirits as if they were real people. It wasn't 'normal' behavior.

As we grew older and didn't leave the 'imaginary friends' phase, our parents eventually sent all three of us to a psychiatrist. Nikko and I were seven and Riku was five, a typical age for kids to have imaginary friends. However, we were different. We were Amiyas, a line of intelligent and strategic men and women. We couldn't have something as meaningless as 'imaginary' friends. It was utter nonsense.

The doctor that attended us asked us a lot of questions, many of which didn't even involve our Knights or the others. What was the analysis the doctor gave our parents? We were suffering from neglect and, to cope, we had created imaginary friends so they can be with us. After all, he had said, they hardly see their parents and don't have friends their age.

Our parents immediately enrolled us into school after that. Nikko and I were in the same class and we hated it. We hated the stuck-up kids who shot us mean looks as if we couldn't see and said terrible things to us as if we couldn't hear. We learned that spirits were better company than humans. We learned humans were such cruel creatures to others who weren't like them.

During recess, Nikko and I immediately went to a secluded part of the playground and spoke to our spirits. I sobbed, crying out that I hated other people. I wished that it would just be us again: Nikko, Riku, our spirits and me. We didn't need other people. We didn't want the cruel people to be part of our little world. Ace comforted me but even her soothing words didn't stop me from dreading the bell that signaled that we had to return to class.

Holding hands to comfort the other, Nikko and I returned to class. We were deathly quiet, to the point that the teacher and our classmates forgot we were there. When the final bell dismissed us, we silently walked out and waited for Riku to come out of her class.

When our sister came to us, she was sobbing. She cried to us that she hated school and never wanted to come back. As we comforted her, Queen told us that some people had called her names and picked on her. The other girls had gone as far as to call her stupid for talking with 'pieces of paper'.

Because of the antagonistic ways of our classmates, we became more reclusive. We stopped talking in school and at home. The only people we talked to were each other, not to mention our spirits. The doctor grew even more worried over our almost vow of silence, not even speaking to him. He wanted us to open up. But how could you do that to two seven year olds and a five year old that had been scorned by society for being slightly different.

The day we broke out of our shell was an odd one.

As we were in the waiting room in the psychiatrist, we heard a little boy giggling in the corner on his own. He had odd, spiky black hair and amethyst eyes. They were so beautiful and soulful, making all three of us stare at him. He was talking with someone who we couldn't see. He made a 'kuri kuri' noise and laughed again.

A woman had called out to him to play in the children's section of the doctor's office. With a grin, the little boy had gotten off his chair and walked to the children's section, where Nikko, Riku and I were sitting. He had seen us and grinned. He had pointed to Queen who was running her fingers through Riku's hair and asked:

"Is she your spirit?"

We almost cried. We weren't the only ones who could see! We weren't the only ones! There were other special kids who could see! Riku almost burst into tears in her happiness when the little boy had said that.

We began to talk with the little boy. He chatted endlessly, introducing his spirits Kuriboh, Toon Dark Magician Girl, Watapon and Dark Magician of Chaos. He said the others didn't want to come out, which made us giggle. He said he had two other friends who could also see spirits and his older cousin could see them too. He made us realize that we weren't alone. There were others who could see.

He left and we felt terrible. We hadn't even gotten his name. All we had heard was his last name from when they called his father's name when he had to enter the office. His last name? Sakaki.

I guess you figured it out, Jay. I had barely reached that conclusion too: Our newest recruit Shun – who had joined Duel Academy barely a week ago – was the little boy who could see spirits too. It was a small world, wasn't it? Or was it fate that brought me and the amethyst-eyed boy together again? Who knows, maybe I was supposed to meet you and Chazz, the only other two in our school who could see spirits until Shun joined our ranks. Although, I'm sure that kid Roka can see them too . . .

After the 'amethyst-eyed boy' incident (we named it so because of the little boy's brilliant eyes that could see spirits too), we started to open up more. We were still loners but we were talking now. Then, about two months after we joined school, a little boy approached Nikko and I in the playground.

His name was Daisuke Kobayashi. He was a very upbeat and cheerful boy and had black hair with a hint of green and light brown eyes. He had walked up to us, leaving his usual playmates, and asked us what we were doing. When we replied that we were playing Duel Monsters, his eyes had widened.

"You guys play Duel Monsters?"

He confessed that he played Duel Monsters too and asked if he and his friends could Duel with us. At our consent, he called his three other friends: Hiroshi Sanada, Kibou Shimura and Kazuya Morinaga. Hiroshi was a boy with dark red hair and light blue eyes, Kibou had brown hair and dark green eyes and Kazuya had black hair and gray eyes. Those four boys began to join us every day since.

The funny part? Daisuke means "big help" and he had been a big help in helping Nikko and I overcome our antisocial tendencies. Hiroshi meant "generous" and he had been generous when he had become our friend. Kibou means "hope" and he had given us hope that we could fit in with the "normal" crowd. Lastly, Kazuya meant "peaceful one" and he and the others had given us a restful peace of mind. Names truly are amazing, huh?

As the days went on, they began introducing us to more of their friends and, next thing we knew, we had several friends. Of course, we only stayed within that circle of close friends, the ones we saw as our 'salvation'.

As we got better, so did Riku. She became happier and far more outgoing. Her attitude made several people flock to her and she became popular in her grade level. We were kids so we immediately attributed our new friendships and happiness to the amethyst-eyed boy we had met that had caused us to start talking again. He was always in our minds and we wanted so desperately to see him again, to thank him for what he had done. Our lives were happier as life went on. Sure, we didn't have our parents but life was still fine nonetheless.

As the years passed, we eventually began to have a 'Dueling rep' and became rather famous. Nikko and I were known as the "Twin Firestorm Amiyas". Separately, Nikko was "The Fiery Tornado", I was "The Firestorm" and Riku was called "Deep Sea Terror". When all three of us were together, we were known as "The Disaster Amiyas" and we were a force to be reckoned with.

Daisuke told us to join several tournaments but we always refused. Of course, secretly, we wanted to attend. My dream then was to beat Chazz Princeton, the current junior champion. Who knew that I'd eventually go to the same school as my idol? Yeah, Jay, it really was a small world.

Then the happiness of life was shattered in an instant.

The day of the tragedy was an ordinary one when I was fourteen years old. I fell asleep during a class with Daisuke taking down my notes so I could do his and my homework later. Nikko was trying to stifle his giggles as I had thought of an awesome way to avoid being caught sleeping: painting eyes under my eyelids. I was a genius!

After class, Nikko told me he was staying after school because someone had challenged him to a Duel. Because Riku and I had to do something else and, therefore, could not watch him, he asked me if I could lend him Raging Flame Sprite. I agreed because it was like a part of me was going to be with him in that Duel.

During lunch, I Dueled Kazuya while Nikko Dueled Hiroshi and we beat them. Daisuke cheered after our victory while Kibou muttered that he wasn't surprised at the outcome of the Duel. It was normal. It was another, regular happy day. I had been wrong.

After school, just as Riku and I were about to leave, I received a text from Nikko. Apparently, his opponent had never shown up and Nikko had decided to leave. Riku and I had shared a look before going back so all three of us could walk home together. When we reached the school building, we saw Nikko across the street. He smiled and waved his hand at us. He looked both ways twice before he crossed the street.

The car came out of nowhere.

One moment had consisted of Nikko smiling at us. The next had him flying in mid-air until he landed on the asphalt, blood coming out of the side of his head. I had heard his pained scream as he had flown from the impact from the car and it had torn my heart in two.

I dropped my school bag and ran to him, screaming his name frantically. Riku screamed for help, yelling that her big brother was dying. Passerby heard her plea and called the hospital but my world consisted of the color red, my brother's face and my cries. I begged him to return to my side. I wanted him to be with me. He was always by my side, something that I could count on to never change. He couldn't leave me. He had to stay!

The ambulance came and Riku and I climbed in. I held his cold hand as the doctors tried their best to keep him alive until he could reach the hospital. I whispered to him that he was going to be fine. I told him that he'd be okay. By my side, Riku had buried her face on my right shoulder, crying that it wasn't fair. It certainly wasn't. Nikko didn't deserve this. Nobody did.

Nikko was rushed to the emergency room and both Riku and I waited in the waiting room. Riku hadn't stopped crying and I stared at my hands and school uniform. They had Nikko's blood. They were filled with his blood. Nikko. He couldn't die. He had to stay with me and Riku. He couldn't leave us alone! We were always together. We were nothing without our daylight. We needed him with us.

Daisuke, Kibou, Hiroshi and Kazuya arrived at the waiting room and they rushed to our side. Daisuke gave me a hug, almost cradling me as I sobbed. Kazuya and Hiroshi went to Riku's side to give her comfort while Kibou called our other friends about what had happened to Nikko.

Soon afterwards, the room was filled by several of our friends. Almost all the girls were in tears and the boys were trying to comfort either the crying girls or Riku or myself. We were all broken. Our happy Nikko could be leaving us. I didn't want him to go and neither did the others.

About an hour or so after Nikko had arrived at the hospital, our parents showed up. It was so terrible. Our friends had arrived before our parents had. Did our parents even care that Nikko could die?

My mother sounded worried but no tears escaped her eyes. My father was solemn and cold as he spoke. They didn't even sound sad! Nikko was their eldest and only son! He was the light of the house! He kept us all sane, despite our other problems. He didn't deserve this fate.

Mother and Father didn't come to Riku or I. They didn't offer words of comfort and they didn't seek our comfort either. They just _stood_ there, emotionless, like statues! Their eyes weren't even moist. It was like they didn't care! Did Nikko mean that little to them? Did they even care about us?

That thought caused me to cry more as Daisuke began to stroke my hair. He was singing something to me but I could hear the sorrow in his voice as he sang.

I don't know when the doctors showed up but, when they did, Daisuke shook my shoulder, causing me to look up. I stood, my feet wobbly. The doctor looked at us with a solemn look and, when my parents asked him about Nikko's condition, he merely said:

"He's in a coma. We're not sure when he's going to wake up."

He turned to me and took out something from his pocket. He handed it to me, saying that Nikko had had it in his pocket. When I saw what it was, I screamed in grief, my pain interlaced so all could understand my pain.

In my hands was Raging Flame Sprite.

I fell to my knees and Daisuke, Kohana and her sister Kumiko ran to me as I cried. I clutched the card and held it close to my heart. My Nikko. . . My dear brother was gone from my side.

Eventually, we had to go home. Riku and I were silent in the car, eyes focusing to a far-off place that no one could reach us. As soon as the car parked in our driveway, I rushed out of the car and ran to my room. I heard my mother call out my name but I ignored her. I slammed my door closed and locked it.

I practically destroyed my room as I mourned. I flung things across the room, sobs escaping my mouth. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair! Nikko didn't deserve this! I fell to my knees and buried my face in my hands, crying. I felt someone's embrace, and I knew it was Ace. She hated to see me sad. She wanted my happiness. I knew she loved my brother the same way I loved Nikko, and it hurt her just as bad as it did me when I saw that car hit him.

I pulled at my hair and looked up to see myself in the mirror. I was met with a replica of Nikko with long hair and dressed in a girl's uniform. I hadn't noticed we looked that alike. I stood and walked up to my dresser, grabbing my scissors. Ace asked what I was doing but I didn't respond. I gathered my hair as if I was going to put it in a ponytail and, using the scissors, cut it off.

My long blonde hair that I was so proud of for being longer than my mother's was gone in that instant. I stared at the mirror and saw Nikko in there. Nikko wasn't really gone. Nikko hadn't gotten hit by that car. He was still okay.

For Nikko to continue living, I had to give up being the girl Hikaru Amiya.

That's when I began to dress like a boy. The fact that my breasts were so small helped me look like Nikko. I became my brother, donning his face. The others worried about me and my mentality after Nikko's accident. I visited him daily, always telling him how the day had been in school.

I slowly began to distance myself from everyone that I used to speak to. They left me too, thinking that I need to cope before I became my usual self again. The only person who didn't leave my side during my time of mourning was Daisuke. He always supported me, understanding why I had done what I did.

About two weeks after Nikko's accident, they found the man that had been driving that car. He claimed to have been at work that day and didn't remember hitting my brother. The police concluded he had been drunk when he had been driving and my parents filed a lawsuit against him. He'd be in jail for some time for what he had done.

My recent transformation from female to male made several people worry about me. They judged me and several left me, calling me selfish for acting as if I was the only one hurting. Others called me pathetic for going down this path. Even Riku had angrily told me that she was Nikko's sister and knew what I was going through.

To be honest with you, Jay, no one knew what I was going through. Since the time of our birth, Nikko and I had never been separated. He had always been there in my life and, now, I was alone. I had to deal with the cruel human world on my own. The bond between twins is a great one and no one understands that. Losing one is like a part of them is lost too.

A week before our fifteenth birthday, about three months after that terrible day, my mother approached me in the dinner table. She had a smile in her face as she told me that I was going to move to England and attend an all-girl's academy. As soon as those words came out of her mouth, I froze. No. I couldn't go there. I was gonna to Duel Academy, the school Nikko and I had wanted to go to since it opened.

I told her this and my mother frowned. She told me that I was gonna go to Tudor Girl's Academy and that was final. I had ran to my room, worried about my future and Nikko's dream. I couldn't go to that school. I had to go to Duel Academy, the school of my dreams. It was our goal.

It was Nikko's dream too.

I ran away from home that day. I had taken a couple of clothes, two pairs of shoes, hygiene products, my cell phone, some small personal belongings, my Duel Disk and my Deck. Dressed in a black windbreaker, dark blue jeans and a baggy red shirt, I ran to the one person who would help me: Daisuke.

Daisuke helped me remove the homing beacon from my cell phone so my parents couldn't find me. He decided to accompany to Domino City, where I would be living until I entered Duel Academy. I thanked him and he told me not to worry about it. That night, I visited Nikko for one last time to say goodbye. I was going to see him in a long while.

Because Daisuke often ran away from home too, he already had an apartment rented out for him where he'd be living with me until I got into the school. I decided then and there that I wouldn't make new friends and no one would find out I am a girl. I was going to be a cruel and cold Duelist with only one motive: to become the next King of Games. Nothing would melt my cold exterior.

Even though I barely passed my written exam, I did alright in my entrance exam. I was called Daisuke after my Duel to tell him the good news. Looking back now, if I hadn't called him, I would've gotten to see you destroying Dr. Crowler, Jaden. I kind of regretted that but I lived a life with no regrets.

It wasn't surprising when I landed in Slifer Red. What was surprising was meeting Nikko again, even though it wasn't really him. The "Nikko" was just like my brother, with his happy demeanor and grin. When his focus turned to me, he stuck out his hand towards me and said:

"Hey there! My name's Jaden Yuki and I'm a Slifer too! What's your name?"

You knocked down my barriers, Jaden, allowing my old self to come back. It was because you were like my brother Nikko: bright as the sun. You could see spirits so we bonded over that and I became one of you guys. You even found out about my gender and weren't creeped out. I had found my sun again and daylight began to shine in my bleak world again.

Life became happier after I met you, Jaden. I made more friends like Alexis, Syrus, Chumley (who eventually left Duel Academy and I began to bunk with you and Syrus), Zane (I don't know if he considered me a friend, though), Atticus, Blair, Hassleberry, Chazz and the others.

We had great adventures and Duels when we fought the Shadow Riders, holding the keys that would unleash Uria, Hamon and Raviel. Boy, wasn't that an adventure? You held your own against the Shadow Riders you fought. All I did was Duel Camula while you did so much more. You are an inspiration to me. You are a bright star in the bleak sky. I'm glad I can be by your side.

It was funny that we would've never met if I hadn't stopped hiding in my shell and keeping my distance from everyone, keeping the barriers all around me. The event that caused most of this, however, is one I couldn't forget. How could I? After all, all of this would've never happened if I had never met the amethyst-eyed boy that day in that hospital nearly nine years ago.

Without him, I wouldn't have been the person I am today.

Without him, I never would've come to Duel Academy.

Without him, I would've never met you and the others.

Without him, I wouldn't have been able to see the daylight shining through our beautiful land.

Yeah. At the end of the day, I enjoy counting my blessings for having this great life filled with amazing people and I certainly enjoy seeing the daylight shining bright as the sun finally appeared in the horizon.

All in all, this was the not so shabby life of Hikaru Amiya, the Pyro Duelist of Duel Academy, Secret Slifer Princess, the Firestorm of Osaka and part of the Twin Firestorm Amiyas.

_**~~Daylight Shines~~**_

**Anime: And that's the end of the Hikaru chapter of Watashitachiha Au Made: Nikko Ga Kagayaku (Until We Meet: Daylight Shines). Gosh, that was deep on my part. Also, you see some onesided Gameshipping a.k.a Jaden x Hikaru. **

**Haou: Who knew you had it in you?**

**Shun: Wait . . . you made me appear here? Why?**

**Chazz: I learned to stop questioning her actions. It'll lead you nowhere, trust me.**

**Hikaru: How can I be a happy ball of joy after all of this deep backstory? Huh, Anime?**

**Anime: You don't want people to know you're sad, therefore you hide it with that happy demeanor of yours. Also, Jaden helped you overcome your inner sorrow. Or so you think!**

**Hikaru: Eh? I'm gonna suffer more?!**

**Shun: You betcha. **

**Aster: Does he know how Dueling Legend ends?**

**Shun: Yup.**

**Hikaru: Tell me, Shun!**

**Anime: Well, the whole 'Hikaru becoming Nikko' is based of Yuu Watase's shojo manga 'Fushigi Yugi'. One of the characters, Nuriko, had a sister who died. To preserve her memory, he began to dress and behave like her. That is the exact same thing Hikaru did. Also, pardon if it sounds crappy (especially the end). I wrote it because I have writer's block for my stories Frozen Butterfly Wings, Dueling Legend and L!f3 and thought I should share it. Next in the Watashitachiha Au Made story is:**

**Watashitachiha Au Made: Aku No Shimo Be (Until We Meet: Servant of Evil)**

**Read and review, please!**


End file.
